<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Смыслы by helkarel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316272">Смыслы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helkarel/pseuds/helkarel'>helkarel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Servamp (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helkarel/pseuds/helkarel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Крайне сложные отношения одного из вампиров и его Евы</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Смыслы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жадности хочется убить Лихта практически каждую неделю. Предыдущие его Евы, глупые, миленькие, абсолютно пустые, вызывали те же чувства лишь один раз, перед тем, как навеки закончить свое бессмысленное существование. Лихт же, несмотря на свое человеческое слабое тело, всегда побеждает, силой ли, словами — не так уж важно, если после любой злой истерики оказываешься на полу, в лучшем случае просто проткнутый собственной шпагой.</p><p>— Иногда мне кажется, — лениво тянет Тодороки, в очередной раз прижимая сапогом голову Попирающего Закон к зеркально начищенному паркету, — что тебе просто нравится боль, мерзкий ты еж.</p><p>Жадность рычит и пытается вырваться, но получает жестокий удар под ребра. Волшебное оружие, пусть и принявшее форму вульгарной обуви, ломает кости как печенье, заставляя вампира отчаянно захлебываться собственной кровью. Лихт смотрит на него сверху, оценивая. Вампиры намного выносливей людей, и Тодороки уже наблюдал и развороченную грудную клетку Жадности после попадания гранаты, и фонтаны крови от удачно попавшей снайперской пули. Так какого он останавливается?! Бесит!</p><p>— О, конечно, все именно так, — ядовито шипит Попирающий Закон, сплёвывая ярко алую пузырящуюся кровь. — Ты просто пытаешься втиснуть всё в свою куцую картину мира, чтобы твоя голова не взорвалась перезрелым плодом. Дурак! Когда же до тебя уже дойдёт - ты пустое место, точно такое же, как и…</p><p>— Как и ты? Ошибаешься, — Лихт бьет ещё раз, прямо по торчащим влажно поблескивающим осколкам костей, однако на мгновение теряет равновесие, и Жадности удается вскочить и оттолкнуть его подальше. Вампир медленно стирает с себя капли крови, пролитые его Евой, и подносит дрожащие пальцы к губам — голова кружится немилосердно, нужно прийти в себя.</p><p>Однако подлечиться он не успевает, Тодороки контратакует так стремительно и яростно, словно бы это он могущественное воплощение греха, а не бессмысленный человечишко.</p><p>— Ты доиграешься, — сулит он, и шпага вылетает из рук Жадности, а следом идет град таких жестоких ударов, что даже вампиру становится не по себе. — Хотя тебе же нравится. Вот так пресмыкаться. Понимать свое место. Может, будешь и сапоги мне перед концертами вылизывать, а, Хайд?</p><p>Попирающий Закон вздрагивает и совершенно забывает блокировать. Имя, данное Евой, он старается не использовать почти никогда, слишком уж интимно и больно, да и Лихт даже в самые страшные свои взрывы ярости не практикует удары настолько ниже пояса.</p><p>С хрустом ломаются очки и слетают с миловидного лица. Жадность падает на колени, слепо шаря по окровавленному полу дрожащими руками — перед глазами все немилосердно плывет.</p><p>— Вот, правильно. Так и оставайся. Раз уж тебе столь сложно без смыслов, глупый еж, найди смысл в том, чтобы передо мной пресмыкаться. Хорошо же? Приятно?</p><p>Верный ответ — да. И от этого Попирающему Закон становится настолько дурно, что невозможно терпеть. Вспышка — и вместо белокурого юноши с торчащими из-под шелковой рубашки осколками ребер на полу оказывается дрожащий черно-белый еж, сворачивается клубком да выставляет во все стороны иглы, которым и дикообраз позавидует.</p><p>— Уймись, — фыркает Лихт, однако занесенное для удара оружие опускает, как-то уж так повелось, что животную форму своего слуги он не бьет никогда. — Какой же ты отвратительно слабый. Знаешь, есть два вида людей — ну или демонов вроде тебя. Одни мягкие снаружи, но сколько ни дави — не сломаются. Другие снаружи жесткие, но посильнее нажмешь пальцем — и хрустнет корочка, а внутри незащищенное мясо. Или слизь с соплями в твоем случае.</p><p>— Хватит! — все-таки кричит Жадность, однако остаётся ежом. — Я убью тебя, тупой, бессмысленный, отвратительный человечишка, я тебя убью!</p><p>Лихт подхватывает его на руки, не обращая внимания на врезающиеся в пальцы иглы.</p><p>— Прекращай истерить, — приказывает он. И Жадность подчиняется, мелко дрожа.</p><p>— Пей, — рука с драгоценной кровью совсем близко, но Попирающий Закон не хочет, не хочет, не хочет себя лечить. Бесконечное отвращение, ранее выливающееся на Ев, сейчас льется на него самого. Он жалок. Он ничтожен. Он…</p><p>— Хайд, — лед в голосе Тодороки становится теплее на пару градусов, и это поистине небывалое событие. — Уймись уже. Ты хотел драки. Ты получил ее. Сейчас ты придешь в себя, вылечишься и пойдешь заниматься делом.</p><p>— Можно подумать, мне это правда так нужно, — рычит еж, но все же впивается в протянутую руку. К счастью, Лихт молчит. Потому что спорить с тем, что да, нужно, прямо-таки необходимо, было бы слишком трудно — у любой лжи есть предел, даже когда эта ложь самому себе. Не то, чтобы Хайд любит боль. Но когда существует она — не существует Офелии, и это — самое большое счастье.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>